libitinafandomcom-20200214-history
Libitina
Libitina is a kingdom which comprises a variety of ancient and modern societies, some of which are former kingdoms and fiefdoms. Although Libitina is a relatively modern creation, it is slightly over 100 years old as an empire, but is founded on peoples and cultures which have existsed for thousands of years. Due to it being founded upon the structures and people groups of previous cultures there is no uniform language, dialect or culture. It is a semi-lawless land with direct control of civilization under a Magocracy of four magic users known as The Sorcerer Kings. History Libitina is a relatively young empire, being a little over 100 years old. Previously it was comprised of various independent regions and countries during The Age of Kingdoms. It exists now due to the military campaign waged by The Four Sorcerer Kings during The Great War which shaped the political and regional landscape. Geography Libitina is made up of a handful of larger regions, most notably The Central Lands, The Vildenwere, Maron, The Thrushlands, Thrassia, Sorrowwood and The Redde Isles. These lands express a wide variety of biomes and natural resources with variation between marshes and hill land, all the way to deserts and canyons. Politics There are no politics to speak of in Libitina as the country is ruled Magocratically with no expressions of dissent tolerated. Each regional ruler was forced at one time to sign The Writ of Fealty, essentially pledging themselves as semi-autonomous governors to The Sorcerer Kings and their laws. Although this unifies the regions as one nation, in essence, the people of Libitina are ruled by four dictators who maintain an enigmatic and intentionally misleading appearance through the use of their Templar forces and propaganda. Regions The Central Lands The Thrushlands Marôn Sorrowwood The Erun Dynasty Nelfaserine Peninsula The Redde Isles Antiope Mountains People Groups Libitina is home to a variety of races and their respective sub-cultures. The dominant race in many areas is humanity, although in some corners Dwarves and even Halflings hold a stronger presence. Humans Humans have for centuries been a prosperous and hearty race, responsible for most of the colonizing and civilization on the continent. Many human cultures and races exist, but humanity is generally unified in its collective identity as having the same source. The term "Jack of All Trades" is a fitting human expression because it explains them well; Humans have a knack for learning and skill, along with a well-rounded understanding of tradecraft. Unfortunately, humans tend to be warlike and have at many times in their history used force to settle issues amongst themselves, and with other people groups. Dwarves Dwarves are a very strong and resilient people, although somewhat private at times. Their history goes back further into The Age of The Dawn, and they are considered to be one of the Elder Races. Longlived and skilled in many crafts, their love is for the mountain and for mining with a proclivity for trade and business as well. This leaning towards business and money has unfortunately brought them the ire of many Humans, and racism against dwarves is expressed quite openly in Libitina at times. But their racial troubles aside, Dwarves are a noble and proud race, and when not holding to ancient grudges they actually exercise much wisdom in times of trouble. Ironically, it was the Dwarves who came to the aid of the Humans first during The Great War, seeing the machinations of the Four Kings for what it was: Tyranny. Dwarves are also widely known for their amazing feats of blacksmithing and create some of the finest weapons in the land. This craft has unfortunately languished somewhat with the advent of anti-magical laws put in place by the Four Kings.